


Dragoon the Magnificant

by HeruKane



Series: Merlin Effect (Empire of Albion) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: Dragoon the Magnificent comes to Camelot. A Merlin Effect story.





	Dragoon the Magnificant

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes places in my Merlin Effect AU of the Merlin universe, which also serves as a precursor to the Harry Potter stories that take place in the Albion setting. 
> 
> I hope you find this enjoyable.

  
**Dragoon the Magnificent**  
\-----------------------  
  
An old man moves through the market square of Camelot City. As he does so he sees a little girl looking sad while standing next to her father. Not liking the fact that the girl is sad he goes up to her, smiling as he makes some gestures.   
  
A moment later, as the crowd stops moving to watch in awe, butterflies appear from the sky carrying flowers to all the boys and girls in the camp. The kids all giggle and the girl has a big smile on her face, no longer upset.   
  
The father smiles at the girl and then, upon realizing what just happens, stares at the man. "You just did magic in Camelot! You will be burnt at the stake for that. No matter how small it might have been."  
  
The sorcerer replies cheerfully to the man. "Oh yes, I am aware of what I just did but don't worry, everything will be fine."   
  
Just as he finishes speaking a squad of knights come around the corner in full armor. The Prince is not with them, Dragoon notes. As soon as those around him see the knights they scatter away, not wanting to be a part of any potential violence.   
  
Just as the knights get closer they pull out their swords while pointing them at the sorcerer. He happily puts his hands up in the in a calming sign of surrender. They take him to the courtyard to face his execution.  
  
8888  
  
"By Royal Decree you are sentenced to die by burning for the possession of magic. May your soul be shown mercy!" King Uther says regally to the crowd as the old wizard stands oddly undisturbed. At a gesture from the King a servant lights the logs of the pyre.  
  
Which burns in a spectacular flash and causes a burst of flame to move up and out. When it comes down and fades the sorcerer is surprisingly still there.  
  
The gasp from the crowd shows shock, and a bit of amazement and even awe. Who is this sorcerer, they think, to be immune to flame. The King does not share the same emotions, rather he is angry. Calling his guards to take the silent sorcerer away he contemplates what to do next.  
  
The next day all gather once again in the courtyard to see what will happen. This time the death is by beheading. The King thinks, let him survive that.  
  
The axe breaks. They try four axes before giving up and sentencing him to the dungeon.  
  
On the third day they try hanging him. When the noose is let loose he floats. No matter how many times they try.  
  
On the fourth they try drowning him. No luck, he seems to breath underwater. Afterward he simply coughs a little and complains he will catch a cold.  
  
On the fifth day they place him in chains so difficult to use and reset that the last time they were used was in the Great Purge itself. When the chains are first locked on his wrist he smirks, then the oddest thing happens, the chains scream in agony and melt. The King is even more furious then before.  
  
On the sixth day, right before the daily attempt at killing the sorcerer occurs, the city gets attacked by a horde of monstrous magical creatures led by the High Priestess Morgause. The sorcerer just stands still seemingly unconcerned as the battle happened around him. But, just as the battle was looking like it would end in a victory for Morgause he snapped the bindings and made way passed the shell-shocked guards to where the fight was in the courtyard.  
  
Nobody knew what to do, for if he aided Morgause as expected then surely Camelot was lost. They never thought he would aid Camelot, which is exactly what he did. Crying out in the Old Tongue ancient words of power the monstrous creatures were dissolved as the bindings which summoned them ended.   
  
Seeing how things were turning Morgause screamed. "You betray us, your very kin, for the person who would see us all dead!"  
  
Dragoon says powerfuly in voice. "Nothing I do is for Uther! What I do I do for the Once and Future King! You know this well yet are to blind to see the good that will come with his reign!"  
  
Morgause, knowing full well no words would change either's mind kept forward to do battle. But found her attack blocked by the sword of Prince Arthur who moved to defend the old sorcerer. She was distracted for a moment, just long enough that Dragoon struck out with a powerful spell which would have flayed her if she was hit.  
  
A shimmering shield of magic surrounded her, defending her from the attack. 'No, no, no' she thought, only one person would have been able to do that. She looked up at Morgana, arms out magic flowing around her. The King, though shocked beyond belief, standing next to Morgana, had a look of anger and devastation. Without pause he reached into his scalberd and pulled out his sword in order to strike down Morgana.   
  
Morgause acted. Words of the Old Tongue flew from her lips, a safety net just in case. Moments later both her and Morgana were gone.  
  
Silence stood upon the battlements and courtyard of Camelot. Thoughts raging in everyone's mind.  
  
The Lady Morgana was a witch and in league with Morgause.  
  
The King would have struck her down without even a pretense of a trial.  
  
Then all eyes looked to the old figure of Dragoon still standing in the middle of the courtyard. No sword was pointed at him for all those which could have been were pointed to the ground in rest.  
  
"Let it be known Uther that this is your doing. Your mindless hatred of magic born of your desperation two decades ago will be your undoing. At this moment the hatred festering in a young girl has become a darkness in the heart of a women! You shall fall by her hands, this I declare is fate's path for you."  
  
Here Dragoon changes his focus, the fierceness flows away to be the wizened visage of a grandfatherly figure. He addresses Camelot.  
  
"But people of Camelot know this! For though Uther's end is near the same cannot be said for yourselves. Camelot will know a golden age under the chosen leadership of the Once and Forever king, our Prince Arthur."  
  
You could hear a pin drop, nobody moved or spoke, not even King Uther. Dragoon the Great then smiled. "Now, I do believe I have out stayed my welcome so I really must be off. Goodbye." He then waves and vanishes in a puff of smoke.  
  
The King grips the railing on the balcony anger in his face and turns around to walk inside.  
  
It was hours later when Gwen went down to the kitchens to fetch some food for Arthur. She jumped a bit, not expecting it when a cheerful voice cried out. "I'll get that. Thank you!"  
  
"Merlin. Oh you gave me a fright." She shakes her head. "Anyway, where have you been these last few days?"  
  
"Didn't Arthur tell you? I had gotten permission to go to Ealdor to visit my mother these last few days. I just got back, was going to get some food for Arthur as I know he needs it." He peers at her confusedly. "You look worried, what happened?"  
  
And so she tells him.   
  
~~~


End file.
